The Home Worlds
by Gevaden
Summary: The Homeworlds are the home to the light side, dark side and grey side of the force. The Home home worlds are the home to a light side, Dark side and grey side version of every Jedi or Sith ever born. What happens when Luke and Han find these worlds?
1. Chapter I

Gevaden: This story shall have the home worlds of the Light side, the Dark side and the _very_ neglected Grey side. I shall put Jedi and Sith that I've invented into the story and if you would like a character you've invented to appear in it, please tell me the characters name and the story he/she has appeared in and I shall read up on him/her to find out what he/she is like and then finally put him/her in it.

Luke and Han flew through space in the millennium Falcon; they had been in space for days being chased by black ships. The ships had knocked out the Falcons long distance communications and forced them away from the republic. They were trying to avoid using a prototype escape engine, but were running out of options.

"Hey Luke, look at this." Han shouted to Luke. Luke came right away and looked at a radar system that Han pointed at.

"That's a lot of ships." Luke looked at the screen that showed fighters coming right at them.

"Yeah, we can't take them all."

"What should we do?"

"We are going to test out the new escape system." The new escape system was an engine that would shoot them millions and millions of light years in the direction they were facing, it was dangerous because they had no idea of where they would end up.

"Is that a wise idea?"

"No, but I want to test out this thing." Han was sweating but was getting excited at the prospect of playing with his new toy. The ships flew at them and started shooting.

"Lets go!" Luke started getting worried as the ship rocked after being hit.

Han flicked a switch and the Millennium Falcon was shot to speeds faster than Han had ever predicted.

"We can't keep going this fast. We're running low on fuel already." Han said as he slowed the ship down. As the ship reached a stop the two could see three planets.

"Hey Han, can you recognise those planets?"

"No, according to my map system we're over eighteen billion light-years away from the nearest known planet."

"Oh." Suddenly Luke could feel the strong sense of the force, and massive amounts it on each planet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Han.

"Land on that planet!" Luke pointed to a planet that looked like Coruscant on one side and Dantooine on the other.

"Why that one?"

"Because, there are a lot of friendly Jedi on that planet!"

"That's a good reason." Han started flying towards the planet. As he flew towards it four ships seemed to come out of nowhere and opened communications with the falcon.

"This is captain Hawi of the Swift Justice, who is approaching?"

"This is Captain Han Solo and Luke Skywalker." Responded Han.

"Master Skywalker! Is that you?" said the voice.

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the new Republic." Luke said as he stared at the giant ship, it was easily far larger than any imperial ship, bar the death star…maybe.

"Perhaps you better dock in, follow the green lights to your bay." Said the voice.

Luke spotted two green lights on the giant ship.

"Down there Han." Said Luke.

"I see them but can we trust this guy."

"I don't sense any hostility. I think its safe."

"Okay, but I have a very bad feeling about this." Han said as he directed the Falcon towards the docking bay. When they were docked in and off the ship they were greeted by what looked like two moving statues of silver.

"Master Skywalker, it is you! Come this way." Said one of the towering characters.

Luke looked to Han and Han to Luke, they shrugged and followed the two down a very tall corridor, and it would have to be tall for this lot to fit in it. They eventually got to the bridge.

"Ah, Master Skywalker! What were you doing off the home world?" Asked the captain, a tall well-built man with no hair on his head and skin as dark as coal.

"Sorry but how do you know me? Have we met before?" Luke was confused.

"Is this a joke?" The captain raised an eyebrow.

"No, I honestly can't remember who you are."

"I am captain Hawi of the White World Defence Legion, the Legion that you founded and lead."

"I never started a legion, there must be a mistake!" Luke was getting more and more confused.

"Perhaps we better send you down."

"Down where?"

"To the White World!"

"Where?"

"Hold on, did you hit your head! We are sending you down to the Light Side planet."

"The Light Side planet?"

"Hold on, we aren't going anywhere!" Said Han.

"No, Han its okay." Luke put a hand to Hans shoulder.

Hawi ushered two men over and told them to escort Master Skywalker and Captain Solo to the capsules.

They eventually reached a room full of what looked like escape capsules, barely big enough for the two to fit into. They were squeezed in and told to be very still. A guard gave Luke a pad and told him to give it to the soldier that greets them on the White World. Suddenly the capsule was launched at the nearby planet, they were flying at an extreme speed and as they reached the planet they saw the building they were going to land at.

"Were going to crash!" Screamed Han. But as they got closer they saw a large three-fingered thin mechanical hand extend from the building and prepare to catch the capsule.

"That thing will never stop us, were still rising in speed!" Shouted Han. But as they were about to crash to a horrible death the large hand closed in and stopped them in mid flight.

A man in golden battle suit ran up to the capsule and opened it.

"Master Skywalker come with me and be careful, we are under attack!" said the golden goliath Luke jumped out and asked.

"What's attacking us?" Luke looked at the man, the suit was mostly machine, it added about six feet to his height and extended his arms and legs, he seemed to move and the suit moved the same way, it was as if his very movement controlled the armour.

"Orcs sir, as always. I believe you have a pad for me?"

"Yes, hear." Luke handed the pad to the soldier and followed as the man ran and read.

Han saw the fight in progress; many golden suits were fighting equally tall hulking green things. The golden battle suits were wielding large golden halberds and were shooting from repeater blasters attached to the left arms. The Green things which were probably the Orcs, looked like scavengers, some had crudely made metal body parts mainly mouths or shoulders, there blasters were definitely homemade as they looked like parts from different guns thrown together rather badly, they also had an axe in their other hand or a gauntlet with heavy metal that they used to smash the golden troops.

Han ran after Luke and their escort. They eventually reached a Jedi temple. The escort whispered something to a Jedi; he was tall enough and had long brown hair and a moustache. The Jedi approached Luke and said

"Hello, I am Qui Gon Jinn." He gave a bow to Luke then Han.

"I am Luke Skywalker."

"I know, Ester here told me your situation. Come with me and I shall enlighten you."

"Alright I suppose." Qui Gon brought Luke aside while Ester, the golden goliath brought Han to a dock to show him various ships.

"Luke, I can tell, you are not from here are you? The White World I mean."

"No, no I'm not."

"That's obvious, The White World is the home to the original version of every Jedi ever born, then another one of them is born again but they are born in the galaxy you are from."

"How is that possible?"

"Because of the White Sphere."

"What's that?"

"It's the light side of the force as far as we can tell, and the White World is as far as we can tell the Homeworld to the light side of the force. Follow me." They walked up spiralling stairs.

"Would that mean there is a second me here?"

"Yes, but not at the moment."

"Where am I?"

"The other you is currently dead."

"You said currently?"

"Yes, you see the White Sphere is in the process of bringing you and many other dead Jedi back to life."

"How did I die?"

"I'll show you something." They reached a door that lead to a room with a table with a holographic map on it; it showed three planets and their moons. Qui Gon pointed to the first one.

"This is the White world." Then he pointed to a much larger planet, a black and rather volcanic planet, but much of it very Coruscant like.

"This is the Dark side planet, home to every Sith and Jedi in existence if they had turned to the Dark side. Remember when I said that there is another you?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are three. There is the light side of you, the Sith version of you and the third one."

"What third one?"

"The grey side!"

"What's the grey side?"

"Its what happens to a Jedi who is loyal to neither the light side or the dark side. Its sort of hard to really explain them, but they live on the hive world which is here."

He pointed at a Tatooine like planet that was in-between the two planets and somewhat lower.

"Why isn't it called the grey world?"

"Well, it would be if only grey side people lived there."

"What else lives there?"

"The Orcs, which are the Dark sides main soldier, they are large, tough and effective. Also there is the swarm."

"What are they?"

"They are a single minded creature, they stay in massive clusters and multiply very quickly and a gang of them can become huge hives in months."

"They sound dangerous."

"They are, and there so many kinds of them, large ones capable of throwing a fighter, some so small they must get into groups of six or seven just to pull a man to the floor, and they will eat anything organic."

"When will I be born again?"

"In the next month or two."

"Meeting myself could be interesting."

"I can imagine, I've met my dark side on several occasions."

"What's he like?"

"Darth Vulsin completely disregards life, full of anger and Malice."

"Whose his apprentice?"

"You know his apprentice!"

"I do?"

"Yes, he trained you."

"Ben!"

"Well Obi wan, my apprentice."

"You trained Obi wan!"

"Yes, and I was trained by Count Dooku who was trained by Yoda."

"Yoda!"

"Yes, we are all here. And our war with the Dark Side has always been here."

"How can it last so long?"

"Because, when a Jedi dies he is reborn in a few years, fully grown and ready to dedicate himself to his side."

"Who do the grey side fight? The Orcs on their planet?"

"No, they only defend themselves against the swarm, they are very neutral. And in the entire time since existence began the dark side has not attacked them."

"Why not?"

"Because if they attack the grey side then the grey side will declare war on them, and the Sith will be outnumbered two to one."

"I see."

Han was still with Ester, Han was now asking about the battle suit.

"How does this thing work?"

"What the Asguard Armour? Well, I'm wearing a body suit which is connected to the battle armour, when I move the suit sends a message to the armour telling it to do whatever I'm doing…basically."

"What were those green things I saw earlier?"

"Those filthy beasts are the Orcs, the dark side uses them as soldiers, most of the more important Siths have private armies. The Orcs grow up on a nearby planet, the grey side planet. Its tough to live there so if you want to survive you got to be strong."

"Their blasters looked almost homemade."

"That's because they are, Orcs will take anything useful with them when they leave, if they leave that is. Orcs only retreat to regroup and you might want to remember that."

"I doubt I'll be here long."

"Your ship will take a few months to repair."

"How do you know?"

"Hawi asked me to tell you."

"Oh."

Qui Gon had brought Luke to meet many other Jedi, Jedi who were about to engage the attacking Orcs.

"Are you ready young master Skywalker?" Asked a tall bald black figure.

"Yeah sure. Can I ask who are you?"

"I'm Mace Windu. And I've been asked to watch your back and tell you what I know about the Orcs fighting. Remember if you see an Orc running away, he's not he's just going to join a bigger group of Orcs, the bigger the Orc the more important he is, the more mutilated he is the more important he is, kill the big ones and the rest will become scared and confused. But still, every Orc might think he's a leader and will try and lead the horde, and desperate Orcs will follow. Their tanks are really bad and can be destroyed with a well-aimed swing of your lightsaber. That's enough for now."

"Thanks Mace."

"Of course, anytime." Suddenly a large blast door opened and the Jedi started running out, shots came at them and they swung their lightsabers to defend.

Luke came up to an Orc with a metal plate over one eye.

"Sod off little'un!" The Orc swung his giant axe at Luke, Luke dodged and plunged his lightsaber up at the beast, and it fell back and brought the axe down. Luke jumped to the side and swung at the Orcs leg, it gave a jump but its large body couldn't jump high enough. It fell to the floor and a Jedi with long black hair jumped on its chest, plunged his lightsaber down into its chest and tore a large gash.

"Come Master Skywalker, we must press on." He said as he ran at another Orc.

Luke looked around and saw an Orc crashing his axe down on an Asguard, the Asguard was down on one knee and pushing its giant halberd up when the axe came down to defend itself.

Luke ran up behind the Orc and jabbed his lightsaber through its side.

"Thank you Master Skywalker." said a voice from the armour. Luke nodded and ran on. Luke spotted Mace Windu fighting a massive Orc; even in their standards it was huge, it had a metal jaw and two large hooks coming out of its left hand and it was swinging at Mace.

Luke ran to his aid but as he got closer he saw a small band of Orcs running at a building that had civilians in it. Luke saw two more Orcs running at Mace but the group of Orcs was nearly at the building.

"What should I do?" Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Luke, use the force!" Luke span around to greet the owner of the voice.

"Ben!" Obi Wan was much younger then Luke expected. The two had a quick hug before Obi Wan ran at the building with the Orcs, which were now inside. He spotted the Orcs approaching several civilians were pressed against a wall. He swiped at them from behind and they turned around, he spun his lightsaber round and round and the Orcs weapons fell to bits.

"If we run we can fight another day!" Said one of the Orcs, two made a break for a stairs and jumped out a window at the top of it.

Luke jumped in-between Mace and some Orcs that were about to ambush him.

Luke span around and slashed at the neck of one, but because of the difference in there height he only grazed it. The wound was still deadly and the beast fell back grabbing onto one of its companions and dragged it to the floor.

Mace nodded at Luke then jumped backwards as the large Orc brought the hooks down at Mace, Mace swung at the arm and it came right off. One more swing removed the head and the beast came falling down onto some wreckage. Mace helped Luke and the rest of the Orcs started running, Luke was about to start chasing them but Mace stopped him.

"You said they'd just be regrouping."

"They are, but we need to as well."

"I'll have a quick talk to the rest of us and we'll give chase."

The wave of Orcs was defeated, the Jedi and Asguard grouped together.

"They'll be back soon, reports say they've set up a camp so we can expect between four and five warlords because of the number of drop ships we spotted landing. Asguard have been deployed to attack the crash site and there led by a small host of Jedi, which includes Master Yoda. There is also an air team that will shoot them then strike them." Mace was finished at that but then he got a message on his comm link.

"Master Windu how is it in the city?" The speaker was a Zabrak, the light side version of the infamous Darth Maul.

"We defeated the first wave and as always they've retreated."

"I see, were watching the camp and are ready to strike as soon as you give the go ahead."

"You better start."

"Indeed, Odium out." The screen went blank.

Odium Clout but his comm link down and ushered to the pilot to attack.

The carrier ship flew over the camp and fired a constant stream of blaster fire, like the clone ships in Episode II. The Orcs had lots of Heavy repeaters on top of there buildings and were quick to fight back.

Once a few Orc buildings had been levelled Odium gave the order for the men to jump out and attack. Just as the Orcs were fully concentrated on Odium's teams Yoda's Asguard teams launched missiles at the front of the Orc base and continued the attack.

Han was looking at the mechanics of the Asguard battle armour, he was being shown it all by a scientist with a bald patch and a long nose.

"What do you think Captain Solo?"

"Its amazing, I've never seen anything like it. Chewbacca would have loved this." Han though to his old friend Chewbacca, now deceased.

"Ah yes, your old partner the wookie."

"How do you know about him?"

"We have been monitoring what's been happening in your galaxy since the Jedi order began."

"Really, could you get to were we are if you wanted to?"

"Of course! But we have laws saying we can't."

"So you decided to let the empire slaughter millions?"

"Would you rather if we sent fleets of Jedi to help?"

"Yes I would actually!"

"And what if the Dark side planet made a full scale assault on us while the planet was weakened? What if they destroyed the white sphere and the entire Light side of the force as a result and the Dark side took over all of existence with absolutely no Jedi to defend us against Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, Darth Tyrannus and countless others of there sort?"

"Okay fair point!"

**Gevaden: Okay that's the first chapter of many I hope, if you could give an honest review I'd love it. If you want to see a character of yours or just a character in there Dark side or Light side please tell me and I promise I'll put them in it. **


	2. Chapter II

Gevaden: This is a list of the opposite versions of Jedi and Sith that have appeared so far, just so you don't get confused.

Qui Gon Jinn – Darth Vulsin

Darth Maul – Odium Clout

I'll update this every chapter as more characters appear.

-Chapter 2-

Yoda watched as torpedoes flew from the Asguard battle suits and crashed into Orc buildings, the Orcs themselves were fighting Odium and other Jedi and soldiers. Soon enough Odium ordered everyone out, everyone fled quickly.

Yoda saw the troops moving out and moved to the next step of the mission. He ordered one more round of torpedoes. Then he slowly walked over to the Orc base. A big ugly one spotted one and thought he was a gretchin (Orc slave specie, similar to Orcs but about the size of Yoda.)

"Eh you Gretchin, what you doin' down ere?" Said the Orc as he raised his fist.

"Wise you are not." Yoda reached for his lightsaber and bounced onto the Orcs face, he swiped at its neck, perfect decapitation.

The rest of the Orcs noticed Yoda and chased him; he started jumping to avoid them. They followed him into a clearing outside the base. Odium and the other Jedi watched as the Orcs walked into the ambush. Ships flew overhead, preparing to shoot. The pilots watched Odium, waiting for the signal. Odium raised a hand, and ships gunners took aim, Odium let his hand drop and thin green beams shot from the ships, the beams tore through the Orcs. Yoda of course jumped away before the gunners had even pulled the triggers.

Odium sent a message to Mace saying they were victorious.

-----------------------------------------

Luke was sitting in meditation, thinking on the events of the last twenty-four hours. He had asked to be involved in fighting the dark side in anyway he can, they had an assignment for him straight away. He would fight along side his father Anakin (Light side obviously) and several others, The plan was they would disrupt construction work on a tiny little moon was just left of the Hive planet, it had large spheres covering it, there function was to replicate an atmosphere thus the moon could be a planet. The dark side were using it to build another army, a droid army. Luke and Anakin along with several others would attack a factory that was part way built, they would plant a bomb and leave, then blow the plant sky-high. Then Obi wan, Count Dooku and Qui Gon would lead a team to establish a base on the moon/planet and begin a purging of the Dark side influence on the planet.

They expected several Sith would be protecting it, they just had no idea who. Luke left his chambers and started to walk around, just exploring. After some time he came across Yoda.

"Master Yoda how are you?"

"Information for you, I have."

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"Slaves on moon there are, get them out we must."

"Maybe Han can help, he was a smuggler."

"Sent someone I already have, old friend of his hmm." Yoda gave a little snigger before ushering Luke to follow him.

------------------------------------------

The millennium Falcon had been brought down to the planet so Han could work on it. He and several others were working with few problems when a door opened, the noise got Hans attention and he turned to see who was coming. Princess Leia entered through the door, Han was taken back at the sight of her and that she was wearing Jedi robes. He ran over and hugged.

"Ahh Leia, its so good to see you."

"Captain Solo I'll presume." She said pushing him away.

"What do you mean Captain Solo I'll presume?"

"I'm not the Leia you know, remember that."

"Oh right well em…" Han was lost for words.

"Perhaps I should just explain why I'm here."

"Yeah, yeah that would work."

"Its come to our attention that there are many slave workers on the factory moon the Sith are using."

"How does that concern me?"

"We want you to smuggle them off the moon before Luke and Anakin blow up the factory."

"Anakin's here?"

"Yes my father and Luke's father Anakin."

"You mean Darth Vader."

"No, I mean Anakin, and if you ever call him that again I'll make you sorry."

"Really."

"Yes, I don't know what I see in you."

"That's what you said last time and now we have kids." Han said before Leia turned around and went to leave.

"I'll show her why she fell for me." Han thought to himself, and then he grabbed Leia and kissed her. She kneed him in the balls and through him backwards with the force. Han shook his head and got up. He saw Luke and Yoda standing at a door, Luke was laughing very loudly.

"Very funny, yeah lets all have a big laugh." Said Han before turning back to the Millennium Falcon.

------------------------------------------

Luke was waiting in a hanger some time later, waiting for his father Anakin.

"This should be interesting. Meeting my father." He thought to himself. He looked at the ship they were travelling in, a small blocky ship with big thrusters. Then his thoughts wandered to what his Dad would look like, would he be old like when he died, or would he be young like the ghost he saw when they burned the Darth Vader suit.

"Luke, my son." Said a voice behind Luke, Luke span around to see Anakin.

"I guess that answers it, it's the ghost." Luke thought to himself.

"We will head off as soon as Han arrives." Said Anakin. Luke just nodded. There where four other Jedi behind Anakin, no one he recognised. Anakin and Luke sat down and started talking for a few minutes.

"You look exactly like the last time I saw you." Said Anakin.

"The last time?"

"Yes, when I died."

"You remember that."

"Of course, once a Jedi in your galaxy dies then his versions here get his memory, but if he becomes one with the force then his power is fused with one of his versions here."

"Like Ben?"

"Yeah, The Obi wan here got the other ones strength, and now he's very strong."

"That's impressive." Just then Han walked in with the crew he would be travelling with.

"Okay lets get a move on." Said Han. The two parties got into their separate ships; Hans ship was a transport ship, just a bit bigger than the Millennium Falcon.

------------------------------------------

Han watched for the signal from Luke, once he got it him and the six or seven soldiers would run in, grab the slaves and get out. They saw the flare go off. Han ran out of the ship and reached a big steel door. He had been given a little gadget to open the doors, it contained all the codes. He plugged it in and the door soon opened.

They started to run along long empty corridors. They eventually found the slaves and convinced them to follow them back to the ship, as they reached the end of the corridors a soldier said to Han.

"You think there would be some kind of security." After the guard said this Han span around.

"Okay two points, one never question the fact that there are no guards or they will appear, two Luke is probably taking care of that." Han turned around again.

The soldier shrugged.

They went around the final turn, which would lead to the steel door, the exit. Han spotted Luke at the far end.

"Luke what are you doing here…" Then Han noticed Luke's black robes. "And when did you change your clothes?"

"No, not Luke, Darth Magatheridin." He raised a hand a lightning shot from his fingers zapping Han. Han fell and saw his clothes smoking. The soldiers started shooting, but to no avail, Darth Magatheridin simply defended himself with his long red lightsaber.

Darth Magatheridin started to walk towards the soldiers, but he was distracted by something starting to burn a hole in the steel doors.

"Hmm, this might serve interesting." He gave a little sneer. The Soldiers picked up Han and started to sneak away but Magatheridin noticed and held them in place with the force.

The steel door opened and Count Dooku stood there, lightsaber in hand.

"I'll handle this, you should leave." He said with his booming voice.

He jumped forward and swung his lightsaber down on Darth Magatheridin who defended it perfectly. The soldiers and slaves ran, Han was being held up by one arm but was just about able to move on his own.

Han had his blaster in hand and they reached a different exit, they opened the door and came face to face with Darth Vader, Han tried shooting but Vader just raised a hand and the shot bounced away. Stormtroopers standing behind Vader rushed in and placed handcuffs on everyone. But again they were helped.

"Leave them alone Vader." Said a voice a short distance behind Vader, it was Obi wan. Han didn't recognise him because he was looking as he did during the clone wars, But the very presence of so much dark side power on the planet took its toll on the veteran Jedi, he began to age, everyone watched as his hair turned grey and his skin wrinkled, Obi wan took no notice to the process.

The two brought up there lightsabers and began to duel; their lightsabers clashed everyone watched. The Stormtroopers didn't notice Qui Gon come up behind and start to free the prisoners.

-----------------------------------------

Luke and Anakin found a generator that would be able to blow this place sky high, Anakin started setting up the bomb. Luke felt a disturbance in the force, his friends were in danger. Anakin sensing his fear said.

"I feel it too, just hold on a few minutes."

"I can't, I have to help them!"

"Just wait I'm nearly ready just a little bit longer." Anakin said as he tried to speed up the process of setting up a very powerful and sensitive bomb. Luke didn't listen, he just ran.

He made turn after turn, the force was leading him to were he had to go. He eventually could see outside, he reached the edge of the unfinished hall and saw that he was about a hundred feet up, his best chance of getting down safely was to try and grab a nearby chain and climbing down, he looked down and saw Vader fighting with Ben.

He jumped at the nearby chain and started to quickly go down, as soon as it was safe he jumped down but as soon as he landed somebody crashed into him causing him to fall down, the person had fallen on him but quickly got up, Luke didn't recognise him but it was Count Dooku, he and Darth Magatheridin had fought all the way here.

Luke got up and was about to interfere aid Ben but Ben just looked him in the eye, Luke heard Ben's voice in his head.

"So this will happen again." Luke didn't understand what would happen again but the disturbance in the force grew more obvious. Ben looked at Vader and said.

"If you kill me again I will become more powerful then you can imagine again." He put down his Lightsaber and Vader said.

"We both know that is not true old man." Vader swung his Lightsaber and Ben became one with the force… again. Ben knew he would not become stronger when the white sphere brought him back, but Luke would be fuelled with a passion that would help him fight Vader. Luke left out a scream…again, but Qui Gon held him back when he tried to run at Vader.

The Jedi and Sith seemed to regroup and prepare for an obviously difficult fight.

Qui Gon, Dooku and Luke at one side, Darth Magatheridin and Darth Vader at the other side, although the Sith were outnumbered they had the advantage of being powered up by there own dark presence as it scarred the moon-world (I just came up with that so leave me alone).

Han and the soldiers had jumped the Stormtroopers after Qui Gon freed them and although they were free, interfering would be stupid so they just ran to the ship and got there at last.

"Vaders mine!" Luke said with tears in his eyes.

"That is the wisest choice of your opponent." Said Dooku. Luke didn't know what he meant by that but he didn't care.

Darth Magatheridin darted in and Count Dooku and Qui Gon intercepted. Luke raised his Lightsaber to Vader, Vader responded and the two began there battle, it seemed dull in skill compared to the other three on the other hand, as Vader was half a machine and Luke was trained by an old man (Ben) and an old alien (Yoda, but I didn't need to tell you that, did I?) and was as a result not the most skilled of Jedi Knights.

But Luke was fuelled by anger, not the best of things but it helped. Luke was to fast for Vader who began to use the force to his advantage, throwing large containers and tools at Luke, who was unable to stop them all and knocked down as a result. Vader went for the killing blow but Luke jumped away and swung at Vader, the force of the blow was enough to knock the robot man down, Luke started bashing the Lightsaber down, but Vader was just about to defend himself. Luke raised his Lightsaber but was stopped when he was struck from behind by force lightning.

"You didn't think I'd miss the chance to get my revenge did you boy?" it was Darth Sidious. Dooku spotted him and was desperate to help Luke, but Luke's dark side, Darth Magatheridin, was a devastating opponent and Dooku and Qui Gon were giving it their all to fight him.

Luke felt the lightning strike him again and again. Once Sidious was finished Vader picked up Luke by the neck, choking him with his machine arm.

"I won't save you this time son." Vader threw Luke against the durasteel wall. Luke hit hard and fell like a rag doll.

Sidious moved on to Dooku, he used the force to push him back. Qui Gon stood alone against the three Sith and a zap of force lightning from both Sidious and Magatheridin was enough to leave him defeated.

"Kill the boy Vader!" Sidious said with his voice of malice and hate.

"Yes master!" Said Vader, with every intention of being the victor.

"I foresaw you coming Luke, I foresaw this mission, I foresaw captain Solo escaping, I foresaw the bomb Anakin has already finished planting, I foresaw him running to save you, I foresaw Count Dooku, I foresaw Qui Gon and Obi wan, so I had the appropriate Sith wait here for you, I also foresaw you die!" Sidious proclaimed.

Vader raised his Lightsaber over Luke, who was helpless, Dooku tried to save him but Magatheridin stamped on his throat…

**Gevaden: It would seem that the mission is a failure! Will the power of Sidious be enough to finally bring an end to Luke? To find tune next time to the same Bat time same Bat channel!**


End file.
